1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to an improved coin slide for use in a coin chute assembly and, in particular, to a coin slide which is configured to significantly reduce the likelihood of unauthorized retrieval of coins carried by the slide.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Coin chute assemblies are usually installed on commercial appliances such as clothes washers, dryers, vending machines, and the like. The assembly typically is mounted to a housing which, in turn, is mounted on the appliance or machine. The assembly includes a coin chute having a coin slide reciprocally mounted in a guide track for inserted or inward movement of the assembly and retracted or outward movement thereof. The coin slide is formed having one or more coin receiving slots whereby the presence of an appropriately sized coin in the slot is operative to allow inward movement of the coin slide to an operative position thereof. The inner end of the coin slide is provided with an operator for actuating the appliance or machine upon continued movement of the slide inwardly to its operate position.
The housing of the assembly usually is provided with a locked coin drawer which prevents unauthorized access to a coin receptacle located below and in spaced relation to the coin slide. The arrangement is such that the coins necessary to operate the appliance or machine are carried by the coin slide upon inserted movement of the slide to its operate position whereupon the coins exit from the assembly through suitable openings thereby to be transmitted to the coin receptacle.
In order to facilitate reciprocal movement of the coin slide, a finger-gripping portion is provided which extends upwardly from the horizontal upper surface of the slide. The finger-gripping portion functions as a handle which generally is located at the outer end of the coin slide. The inwardly facing surface of the handle typically is disposed in a vertical plane substantially perpendicular to the upper surface of the slide. In other instances, the inwardly facing surface of the handle is only slightly inclined upwardly from the upper surface of the slide as well as rearwardly in the direction of the outwardly facing surface of the handle.
The aforesaid configuration permitted a user of the appliance to which the coin chute was assembled to move the coin slide partially inwardly, carrying the coin or coins therewith, a distance sufficient to actuate the appliance but not yet sufficient for the coins to exit the assembly. At this point, outward movement of the coin slide to its retracted position, if permitted, would enable the user to retrieve the coins still carried by the slide, thereby permitting the user to get free use of the appliance.
To reduce such instances of free use of the appliance, it is well known to provide the coin chute assembly with a ratchet mechanism to prevent retracted movement of the coin slide after it has been inserted a predetermined distance. The ratchet mechanism permits retraction of the coin slide only after it has been moved to its fully inserted position to deposit the coins in the coin receptacle.
In order to overcome the effect of the ratchet mechanism and obtain free use of the appliance, an unscrupulous user would move the coin slide partially inwardly a distance only sufficient to actuate the appliance. At this stage, with the coins still in position to be carried by the coin slide, the user would place one end of a prybar against the inwardly facing substantially vertical surface of the slide handle. Then, using a surface of the housing to which the coin chute assembly is mounted as a bearing point, the prybar would be manipulated to exert a force on the handle sufficient to move the coin slide outwardly to its retracted position, thereby permitting retrieval of the coins and free use of the appliance. Such forced movement of the coin slide effectively destroys the ratchet mechanism, thereby permitting continued free use of the appliance. This, in turn, results in lost income to the vending appliance owner or operator, and subjects such owner/operator to costly repair or replacement of the coin chute assembly.
The present invention is directed toward an improved coin slide for use in a coin chute assembly which significantly reduces the effectiveness of using a prybar to force the coin slide outwardly to its retracted position.